Multiplex networks are a type of multilayer network in which a set of entities is represented in each of several layers of the network and different layers have different edge presentations between those entities. Multiplex networks are presented in several real-world scenarios, including heterogeneous contact networks, airline networks, and multi-model transportation networks. Different approaches exist for analyzing multiplex networks. In one approach, nodes and edges are projected into a single layer to form a single graph against which the analysis is performed. In another approach, any analytic of interest, for instance a ranking mechanism, is evaluated on each layer separately and then the results are aggregated in any of various ways. That approach avoids projection and analyzes nodes layer-by-layer. In yet another approach, the analytic is evaluated directly by taking into account the effects of the interdependencies among the layers and keeping the network intact. However, current approaches fail to adequately characterize information-flow centric nodes in multiplex networks and account for the speed of information propagation while performing such characterizing.